


Meredith/Addison, R

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/"><b>mammothluv</b></a> who bid on me in the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/"><b>help_haiti</b></a> auction. Sorry it took me so long!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meredith/Addison, R

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mammothluv**](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/) who bid on me in the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/) auction. Sorry it took me so long!

  
Meredith/Addison  
~500 words, R

Notes: For [](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mammothluv**](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/) who bid on me in the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/) auction. Sorry it took me so long!

Thanks to [](http://distantdreamer.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**distantdreamer**](http://distantdreamer.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta.  <3

  
There is nothing impeccable about Meredith Grey.

She's a sloppy drunk but even sober she is a mess of wrinkled clothing and loose ponytails, dirty jeans and missing keys.

Addison finds freedom in Meredith's chaos. The way she crawls into her lap reeking of tequila when Addison is lost inside her head and wriggles and grinds until Addison forgets completely what she's worrying over.

It's not like it was in college, this thing she has with her husband's mistress. Savvy had been just like her. A little more wicked maybe, the one with all the ideas. They had kissed to tease their future husbands, fallen into bed together later when they'd had too much to drink. Savvy was soft and sleek, calculating and purposeful.

Meredith doesn't seem to care at all that this should involve some sort of crisis of conscience. That this says important things about who they are or the decisions they've made. Meredith just _is_ and Addison allows herself to be swept away in her hard, hungry kisses. She doesn't have time to wonder if this is what Derek sees in her. Meredith is all-consuming, selfish in her demands.

Her hands are always a little cold to touch, soothing Addison's fevered flesh as she teases her. Her fingers dip between Addison's legs, making her squirm as they pluck at her. Pinch.

She slides her own hands up the angular joints of Meredith's hips, making her lover smile when she fills her palms with the slender weights of her breasts. There's nothing tender in her touch; Meredith doesn't like it that way. They tumble together on the couch until Meredith has her pinned down, knees digging into the sides of Addison's thighs. She is bitten, kissed, sucked, licked until she is begging for Meredith to finish her, receiving only a sly grin as her lover bends back down to torment her.

It can't be that easy. It never is.

"You can handle more," Meredith hums against her sex and she nearly weeps at the thought. She's not so sure she can handle any more than what this life has thrown at her, pleasure and pain blending together until they are indiscernible from each other. Meredith is the queen of that, turning her suffering into mindless bliss and back, leaving her disoriented and feeling more whole than she's ever managed before.

Seattle was never meant to be permanent. She knows better to expect anything more from this woman than flimsy transience and meaningless trysts. Knows better than to give so much of herself to such sweet oblivion.

The choice is already made for both of them. Set in stone, long before they met. Derek. They will both choose the man between them when the time comes.

And yet she knows, too, that she will never be the same.

There's nothing forgettable about Meredith Grey either.


End file.
